


Spock Doodle

by Kokiri85



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Portraits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25562617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokiri85/pseuds/Kokiri85
Summary: What it says on the tin.  Very basic.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15
Collections: Star Trek - Digital Art Collection





	Spock Doodle

**Author's Note:**

> I'm reposting this to put it in a collection. Apologies if there was an easier, less duplicate-ridden way of doing this. I was excited to be included in a thing!


End file.
